tellusvirfandomcom-20200213-history
Deities
The gods are separated by their origin. Deities Aier (Gods) Svor ''' * '''God of the sun, light, and healing. He is the brother of Lir and sister to Druantia. * He watches all life as the day passes. ''' * '''Often described as a tall man with long golden hair made of fire. * He is the patron god of the Kalds and most healers. * His symbol is a blazing sun in a black sky Lir * God that rules over the oceans, storms, and night. He is the brother of Svor and sister to Druantia. ''' * '''His movement in the ocean is the cause of the tides. * Often described as a giant black whale with many scars. * He is the patron god of the Tritons and those who sail. * His symbol is a runed whalebone dagger. Druantia * Goddess of knowledge, power, and Strength. She is the sister of Svor and Lir. ''' * '''It is said that her libraries hold all knowledge past, present, and all possible futures. * Often described as an elegant older woman reading a scroll. * Her symbol is an eye in the palm of a hand. Grannus * The god of the fire and rage. He is the son of Svor and the twin brother of Dimian. ''' * '''His fires gave the dwarves their first forges and with it, their empires. * He is described as the Shan mountain range itself and the magma that flows through it. * Although the patron god of the mountain dwarf empire, most do not worship him. They respect him out of tradition. * His symbol is of orange fire in a black ring. Dimian * The god of the earth and all that happens in it. He is the son of Svor and the twin brother of Grannus. While Grannus is the mountains that the Mountain Dwarves live on, Dimian is the rest of the earth and all of its wonders. He is often associated with trade. * Often described as a lonely Dwarf with a friendly smile with wide eyes. * This god is seen as the wild god. * The patron of all hill dwarves that trade and travel. * His symbol is a simple copper coin. Andreste * Goddess of war and victory and daughter to Drauntia. ' * '''She was created when Drauntia witness the first war between the Svok and the Aiar. The knowledge was too great and Drauntia purged it from her mind. ' * 'Described as a horned bear with glowing green eyes. It is considered lucky to see a bear before a battle. ' * 'The patron to all warriors. ' * '''Her symbol is a flaming red bear print Ico * The wolf goddess of all animals and beasts. She was said to have come into being when Druantia took pity on a dying wolf and brought her into godhood. * Often described as a blue direwolf with glowing silver fangs. * She is the patron god of the Nia. * Followers of this goddess are said to never eat meat. * Her symbol is a silver fang. Vané * Vané is the goddess of all life, though often only associated with plant life. Sister to Vané. * She was created when Svor gave a drop of his sun to a new sapling. The sapling grew and became the greatest tree of all. ''' * '''Described as the all mother by the wood elves and described as a Cryptomeria (Sugi) tree with a kind elderly woman’s face carved into it. She is often drawn with Vané perched on top of her. (Or at least, they were used to be seen together.) * She is the patron god of the Wood Elves * Her symbol is an of a wide tree split vertically and filled in black and white. Thané * Thané is the goddess of the sky, weather, and change. She is the sister to Vané * Often described as a golden eagle. Some say that when you hear thunder, that is the goddess flapping her wings. * She was given life when Lir noticed that the new sapling that Svor blessed was being eaten by bugs and so bestowed power to a golden eagle to protect the sapling from all threats. ''' * '''She is the patron god of the Sky Elves. * Her symbol is a golden bird in flight. ' ' Dragon Gods Orochi * Orochi is the firstborn of all dragons. ''' * '''The dragon was said to be so powerful that seven of his eight heads were cut off by the collective power of the Svok to keep his power in check. The seven heads became his children, the dragon gods. * He is described as a colossal dragon of all of the types. * He is the god of all Davók but they may choose to follow others while giving respect to their creator. ''' * '''His symbol is of a dragon head of rainbow colors. Bahamut * The silver dragon god of law and justice. He was born from one of the decapitated heads of Orochi. * Bahamut is very stern and disapproving of evil. He accepts no excuses for foul deeds. On the other hand, he is very compassionate and has boundless empathy for the weak and downtrodden. He urges his followers to promote good, but to let people fight their own battles when they can, providing healing, information, or temporary safe refuge rather than fighting alongside those who can fight for themselves. * Bahamut’s own greatest priority is his endless war with his sister Tiamat . He opposes all her schemes, answering them move for move. He values wisdom, knowledge, prophecies, and song. For a dragon, he is neither vain nor greedy. * He is the father to all metallic dragons * The symbol for bahamut is a silver dragon in a blue field. ' ' Tiamut of the Five Heads * Tiamat is the five-headed queen of the evil chromatic (False) dragons. She was the first head of Orochi to be cut off and one of the most powerful. She was also the first to be corrupted by the Kojin and became the first false dragon. * She took her form to be an imitation of her father. She has one head for each customary color of chromatic dragon (black, blue, green, red, white), and each head has the powers of a member of the respective race of dragonkind. Her body is a blending of various chromatic dragon forms with an appropriately multicolored hide. * She is the mother to all chromatic dragons and those that have been corrupted by the Kojin. ' * '''A circular five headed dragon is her symbol. ' '''Dendar the Night Serpent * The harbinger and devourer of nightmares. ' * '''Dendar was one of the heads that were cut off of Orochi. This head however, did not die but went to sleep. From the sleep, the head had a nightmare releasing all of the evils into the world. ' * 'Described as a large black serpent with the lost essence of dreams dripping from her fangs. ' * 'The yuan-ti wish to bring Dendar back to the material plane to eat the sun and cause the return to the void. ' * 'She is the mother to all shadow dragons. ' * 'A black dagger with purple flames. ' '''Hlal the Messenger * She is the dragon goddess of humor, inventiveness, and pleasure. She was the messenger for the Aiar, betraying her dragon roots and working for the gods. ' * '''She was born of one of the eight heads of Orochi. ' * '''Of all of the dragon deities, she is the most friendly to non-dragons and non-devoks. * Often portrayed as a fairy dragon or a copper dragon. Though it is said that she can take any form she wishes. ' * '''Her symbol is of a simple white flame. ' '''Kereska * Born of the smartest head that was cut off from Orochi, she became the dragon goddess of all magical knowledge. ' * '''It was her powers that let out magic into the world. ' * 'She is the long time rival of Druantia. ' * 'She is described by the Davok as a kind looking half-dragon when she needs to be more social but a colossal brass dragon when she must show her strength. ' * 'Her symbol is of a dragon’s claw. ' '''Sardior the Wise * He is the dragon god of the night, psionics, and secrets. He was born of the most wise of the heads of Orochi and knew the first secret. ''' * '''He is the father to all gem dragons * His influence of the night rivals that of Dendar. They frequently clash causing violent rifts of energy to go through the planes. ' * '''He is described as a ruby dragon of ever changing shades and tints. ' * 'His symbol is of a large ruby in the black sky. ' '''Null * The last head of Orochi to be cut off and the first to die. Osiris took pity on the head and picked the head up from the River of death, giving it new purpose. ' * '''Null was given the task of guiding all dragons that die to the underworld. ' * 'After years of guiding dragon souls, the planes of death took their toll on the young dragon god and corrupted him with madness and chaos. He would frequently change personalities that would cause rifts in the planes of the death. ' * '''He had two personalities. ** The Reaver: Death and decay were inevitable and omnipresent. Any follower of Null must respect it and incorporate death into their lives. Many evil dragons worship this aspect of Null. ' ** '''Guardian of the Lost: life eventually leads to death and death is only the beginning of a new existence for the newly dead dragons. Many dragons that are about to go to battle pray to this aspect of Null to be lead to a good plane of death at their death. ' * 'Depending on the personality controlling Null, he will appear as a shadow dragon dracolich when he is the Reaver and a silver horned dragon when he is the guardian. ' * '''Null is the patron to all Dracoliches. * A white dragon skull in purple flames. ' ' ''' '''Garyx * The dragon god of fire, destruction and renewal. He is one of the first children of Tiamat and one of the leaders of her army. ' * '''Although not corrupted by the Kojin, he leads their armies and goes to prove the dragon superiority whenever he can. ' * 'Grannus and Garyx share the ability to control fire and both fight over the title of true fire god. ' * 'He appears a red dragon with tremendous strength. ' * 'His symbol is a dragon’s eye in fire. ' '''Task * The the son of Tiamut born after her corruption. The corruption changed this dragon’s mind to be the most greedy and selfish of all dragon kind. ' * '''He was tasked with guarding the treasure of an ancient king and instead, killed the king and took the treasure as the first horde. ' * 'He appears as a dragon so covered in coins and gems within his scales that it is impossible to see what the true colors of his scales are. ' * 'His symbol is of black shackles. ' '''Lendys * The first of Bahamut’s children. He was given the task of judging those who die in the underworld by Osiris. * Justice personified. As such, he represented the principle that every action had a reaction and that everything had to be balanced at the end. It was Lendys who ensured that those who did evil acts were rewarded with evil, that those who did good received good, and those who lived by the sword, died by the sword. He had no mercy in his soul, nor forgiveness, and gave no second chances. * He is described as a wingless platinum dragon with dull scales and brighting shining eyes. ' * '''His symbol is of a platinum sword in a blazing sun. ' ' ' '''Tamara * Dragon goddess of life, love, and mercy. She is a daughter of Bahamut and partner to Svor. Tamara forgives and Svor heals. ' * '''She is described as a small wingless adamantine dragon with shiny scales with an aura of warmth and love. ' * 'She is prayed to when forgiveness is sought or when mercy is needed. ' * 'Her symbol is a shining star in the darkness of the night. ' '''Tetsu of Iron * The dragon god of vengeance, power, and order * A metallic dragon that was born with different scales than the others. He was born with iron scales and became the first ferrous dragon. ' * '''He and his children grew to be very powerful and the chromatic dragons declared war on him and his kind. Both sides lost countless numbers but the chromatic dragons won in the end. ' * 'Tetsu swore vengeance against the chromatic kind causing a change in all ferrous dragons. ' * 'He is described as a large wyrm with scales that appear as a calm pool of water in the night sky. ' * '''His symbol is the twin moons. Svok Osiris * The horned god of death. The only surviving Svok in the material plane and beyond. He did not participate in the war between the Svok and Aiar and thus was allowed to stay. ''' * '''This god judges all those who die and determines their fate. * Besides Orochi, Osiris is the only god to be found in the material plane. He was welcomed to stay on the lone island of Ostecc. * Described as a horned giant with white skin. * He claims no true followers. Many worship aspects of his or students that were taught by him. ''' * '''His symbol is of a black horned skull. Saints and Followers: Andreste: Saints of the goddess of war Yin the silver: * A dwarf that was given sainthood when he showed Andreste what it was to have a fair battle in war. ''' * '''He is known as the the Father of Battle and the Lord of the Twin Axes. * He appears as a mountain dwarf with silver hair and wearing clothing of a warrior. ' * '''His symbol is two crossed battle axes. ' '''Shiyun * During a losing battle, the commander of the losing side turned the tide by having luck on her side. The change in battle impressed Andreste so much that after Shiyun’s death, she was given sainthood as the saint of luck in battle. * She is known as lady luck or the luck maiden. Many pray to her to oversee their luck. ' * '''She is described as a young looking hill dwarf that always seems to look surprised. ' * 'Her symbol is a sword covered in runs with golden flames running up the blade. ' '''Shevarash * After the Kojin Drow corrupted his village, he fell to his knees amongst the carnage and swore an oath to Tetsu and Andreste that he would neither laugh or smile until the Drow were eradicated. He fought many battles against his foes from that day. ' * '''Both Andreste and Tetsu were impressed with his skill and determination that they both gave him sainthood as the saint of vengeance in battle. ' * 'He appears as a wood elf of white skin wearing all black, his face expressionless. ' * 'His symbol is of a broken black arrow. ' '''Selvetarm * Once a drow warrior that once dueled with Grannus and won. For his victory, he was granted a part of the mountain god’s power. His skill and patience gave him the sainthood of warriors, battle prowess, and patience. ''' * '''He is ruthless and violent, his only interests consisted of war and spreading destruction. He couldn't find beauty in anything but lethal and efficient combat styles. * He seldom appears to his followers but when he does, chooses to present himself as a giant spider. ' * '''His symbol is of a golden sword covered in spiders. ' '''Arvoreen * 'During the genocide of the halflings and the gnomes by the mad wood elf king, Korol, Arvoreen made plans to create a defensive position. The plans were so successful that Andreste herself came to protect this clan of halflings. Arvoreen was given sainthood over persistence and strategy. ' * 'He looks like a shy halfling with a large shield on his back. ' * 'A cracked shield is his symbol. ' Category:Diety Category:Deities Category:Deity Category:Saints